The manufacture of simple one-piece closures using polyethylene compositions is well known to persons skilled in the art.
Bottle closure systems and designs incorporating an integrated tethering means, which secures a cap portion to a bottle after the cap portion has been removed from a bottle opening, are also well known. Such designs typically involve molding processes which present a more complicated and longer flow path for a chosen plastic material relative to simple one-piece closure designs. As such, it would be beneficial to make tethered closure systems using a thermoplastic material which shows good performance in molding applications, especially those which involve longer and more tortuous flow paths in a mold. It would also be advantageous to make a tethered closure system using a material that has sufficient stress crack resistance and flexibility, as the tethering portion would need to be both strong enough to prevent loss of the cap portion once it has been removed from a bottle opening, and flexible enough to allow the tethering portion to be formed or bent into suitable closure system designs.